the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunghdannar
This small and little-known realm was centered on the mountains east of Leilon, and home to the only known dwarven seafarers. The sea is thought to have driven the dwarves of Haunghdannar mad; the realm rapidly dwindled, as ship after ship that put out did not return, except for small fishing-boats that never left the sight of land. The land was overrun by bugbears, ogres, orcs and trolls. The remnants of the Haungh Dwarves are thought to be the Madbeards – dwarven pirates that occasionally reave the Sword Coast appearing from islands somewhere to the west. The stone keeps of the realm are long gone, their stones used by later humans to build cruder, lesser houses. The names of the three most important keeps survive: Alogh, Mnerim,and Olphrintar. The names of all of the land’s kings, however, have been forgotten. Haunghdannar’s port now lies beneath the sea, off Leilon; it was known as Barrhindlun. Some intrepid adventurers have searched the depths for it, but if any found it and survived, they’ve made no sound about it in the North. The remnant of the realm most important to the folk of today is Southkrypt, an underground hold that once defended the eastern border of the realm. The dwarves of Haunghdannar are thought to have come from some larger, wealthier kingdom, for they used a vast array of magical weapons in fighting off the orcs, bugbears, leucrotta and trolls numerous in the region. Legend whispers that Southkrypt still contains many of these magical weapons – adventurers add that it is also home to many fearsome creatures that have taken up residence in recent times. Haunghdannar’s borders are somewhat uncertain; it is thought that the dwarves never marked or fortified them but they were generally believed to curve in an egg-shaped arc inward from the sea just south of Leilon, inland to take in the mountains in which Southkrypt can be found, known as the Maruutdin to the dwarves. From here the border turned sharply west at the end of the mountains, though excluding the troll-infested hills that continue northwards, to seek the sea again, south of Neverwinter Wood. The Sign of the Realm is found on the doors of Southkrypt, and can be found by the observant on some of the stones used by men to build Leilon’s walls: it is a seven-pointed star, over a fish facing to the left, floating above a mountain peak. Timeline c. -5300 to -2,600 DR Between this time and -2600 DR, the dwarven realms of Oghrann, Haunghdannar, Gharraghaur, Belsimer, Ammarindar, Delzoun, Ironstar, the Fallen Kingdom, and Dareth are founded as dwarves flee the constant warfare enveloping Shanatar. -4974 The dwarven realm of Haunghdannar is established this year by dwarves centered in the mountains east of present-day Leilon. It was the home of the only known seafaring dwarves. -4600 The stone fortress of Sonnmorndin is built as a naval base by the Sailors of the Mountainous Waves, the marines of Haunghdannar, on the island of Arauwurbarak (Present day: Ruathym). -3750 Ships from Haunghdannar sent to the fortress of Sonnmorndin begin to disappear. All contact is lost with this outpost of the Sailors of the Mountainous Waves. -3389 Fall of the dwarven realm of Haunghdannar. The sea is believed to have made all the dwarves of this nation mad and the realm dwindles and is abandoned. Their descendants are thought to be the Madbeards of today. The dwarf realm of Haunghdannar falls. The sea is thought to have driven the dwarves of Haunghdannar mad; the realm rapidly dwindled as ship after ship that put out did not return, except for small fishing boats that never left the sight of land. The land was overrun by bugbears, trolls, ogres and orcs. Category:Kingdoms Category:Dwarven kingdoms